


Jotaro Beats Kakyoin To Death After Being Killed By Him In Fortnite

by Blackyoin



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackyoin/pseuds/Blackyoin
Summary: Jotaro gets killed by Kak in fortnite so he kills him





	Jotaro Beats Kakyoin To Death After Being Killed By Him In Fortnite

One day Jotaro decided he would play some Fortnite on his Nintendo Switch that his wife’s boyfriend had bought for him. He loved fortnite so much, he knew all the dances and had all the merch. He loaded into a game and decided to drop at Tilted Towers. He opened a chest and found a golden scar, how lucky. He then dropped some noobs, making sure to take any good loot they had.    
  
“Yare Yare Daze,” Jotaro muttered, “These noobs suck at Fortnite.”

Approximately ten minutes later, it was down to Jotaro and one other player. Jotaro was ready to get that victory royale when suddenly a bullet went through his character’s head, costing him that victory royale. He saw the victorious player flossing and he felt a rage coming over him. Suddenly, he heard his ringtone go off. It was Kakyoin, but Jotaro thought he had died in Egypt.   
  
“Lol, just killed you in fortnite you noob,” the text from Kakyoin read.

“I am going to beat you to death,” Jotaro replied to the text, grabbing his clothes and kicking his daughter Jolyne out of his way.

Somewhere In Japan

Kakyoin read the text and laughed, there was no way Jotaro would be able to find him after he faked his death in Egypt. He went to play more Fortnite when suddenly he heard a crash as someone kicked down his door. It was Jotaro! How had he found him, much less gotten here so quickly?   
  
“Jotaro, how did you find me!?” Kakyoin screamed, feeling his pants fill with shit. 

“KAKYOIN, I, JOTARO KUJO, AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH!” Jotaro exclaimed, bringing out Star Platinum.   
  
“Jotaro please, it was just Fortnite!” Kakyoin said.   
  
“JUST FORTNITE!? JUST FORTNITE!? YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME KAKYOIN!? THIS IS MY FUCKING LIFE!” Jotaro raged. 

“JOTARO NOOOO!” Kakyoin screamed in utter agony as Star Platinum brought his fist to his face.

“ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!” Star Platinum cried as he landed a barrage of punches into Kakyoin’s twink body, the sounds of Kakyoin’s bones breaking filling the room.   
  
The walls were now covered with blood, the smell of shit and piss filled the room as Kakyoin had lost control of his bodily functions before and during the beatdown. Kakyoin’s body, now a bloody mess, was on the floor twitching. Jotaro adjusted his hat and sighed.

“Kakyoin, you made one big mistake that cost you the fight. You pissed me off.” Jotaro said as he began flossing over Kakyoin’s body. 


End file.
